All Musicians Have Secrets
by Maximum Flight1
Summary: Ari is a record producer. Max is Ari's sister. What happpens when he wants her to join his latest band? Max and the Flock are in for a ride. Just a cute little story about their lives. Max is the ONLY one with WINGS!As they go through life what will happen and why is Jeb back in Max's life after leaving? Read on to find out!


**HEYYYYY so this is my new story! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Okay and I also don't own the first sing, Comatose by skillet, or the second song, All around me by Fly Leaf. J All right I think that's everything. Hope you liked it. R&R please thanks for reading! **

**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you**

Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you 

**I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)**

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away 

**Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you**

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me 

**'You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)**

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real) 

**Oh, how I adore you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real) **

"So, how were we?"

"You were okay but I can't help but feel the band needs something." The producer said.

"What do we need?" James, the drummer, asked.

The door opened and a girl walked in. She had blond wavy hair with sun streaks. She was tan and thin with a bit of muscle. She had on a blue sweater, ripped white skinny jeans and gray uggs.

"Here are the folders you wanted." She told the producer.

"Max! I missed you!"

"Ari, you just saw me five minutes ago." She said sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, a lot can happen in five minutes!" He protested.

"Okay, I'm going to the recording rooms now." She said walking to the door.

"Wait! I have an idea!" He said looking at the band.

"Max wait outside the room for a minute." He told her.

"Ok?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"What's up?" Ratchet, the lead guitarist, asked Ari.

"I know what your band needs! A female singer!" He whispered to us excitedly.

"That's a great idea!" James exclaimed. Fang, the backup guitarist/singer/pianist just raised an eyebrow.

"I agree with James, what about you?" He asked looking at Fang. He just shrugged.

"Who would the singer be?" Ratchet asked Ari.

"Max." He replied.

"Who's Max?" James asked.

"Max, you can come in now!" Ari yelled through the door. Max came in the room looking at Ari.

"Um...ok? What do you need?" she asked looking at all of us.

"Well, you know how I've been trying to find a band to produce songs for recently?" She nodded at him.

"Well, I found one. But they're missing something." He said smiling.

"What are they missing?" She asked extremely confused at her brother's actions.

"A female singer!" He told her. Her eyes widened.

"No, Ari!" She said crossing her arms.

"Please!" He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I said no..." He could tell she was giving in slowly.

"Pleaseee?" He asked giving her bambi eyes. She sighed.

"Fine. Is this the band?" She asked looking at the boys and then back at Ari.

"Yeah, this is Fang, that's James, and that's Ratchet." He said pointing at them.

"Are you guys ok with this? I know my brother acts without thinking sometimes." She said laughing a little at the end.

"Yeah, were ok...as long as you can sing." James said smiling.

"Want me to sing something?" She asked him.

"Yes! Prove your worthiness to be in our band!" James laughed and then Fang wacked him on the back of the head.

"All right, let me think..."She said.

"Ooh, I got it." She said and walked over to the electric guitars hanging up on the wall.

"Play track 23 Ari." She said putting on the guitar strap and plugging it into an amp changing the volume.

"All right...ready when you are." Ari said looking at Max. She nodded at him and began to play as the music started.

**_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_**

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you 

**_ I'm alive  
I'm alive_**

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

So I cry  
(Holy)  
The light is white  
(Holy)  
And I see you

I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

And I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing 

**_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_**

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
**_Savoring this heart that's healed _**

I finished with one last strum of the guitar and looked up at them.

"So, was it okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was very okay." James replied still in a state of shock. The other two remained silent. Still staring at Max with their mouths slightly open. Max walked over to them and pushed her hands gently on their chins.

"You leave your mouths open too long and you can get stuck like that." She said smiling down at us. She walked back over to Ari and talked with him for a few minutes. She handed him the guitar and walked out of the room. Waving bye to us, before she closed the door though.

"Max has a meeting so she had to leave but what did you guys think?" Ari asked them.

"She was amazing. I've never heard a voice like that in my entire life..." James said trailing off at the end.

"I think she should join. How about you guys?" Ratchet asked them.

**SO THAT'S MY FIRST SROTY! PLEASE R&R. I Hope you liked it! Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon! **

**_~Fly on,_**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


End file.
